1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function electrician level and in particular to a tool having opposed functional faces used to mate with electrical outlets and switches to achieve a level mounting of the electrical outlet and switches, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric outlets come in many shapes and sizes. However, some are more common than others. For example, in a home environment, the most common types of electric outlets are double three prong outlets, light switches, and rectangular outlets. The rectangular outlets commonly have depressible buttons, such as those in GFCI outlets.
It is customary to attempt to level electrical outlets during installation. In the most basic sense, the outlet level is approximated without the use of tools. While easy, this method yields unsatisfactory results. In this regard, many tools have been developed over the years aiming to achieve quick and easy leveling of electric outlets. Some examples include:
U.S. Pat. No. (hereafter “USPN”) 7,032,297 to Cahill et al. titled Apparatus for Installing an Electrical Wall Switch Fixture. This patent shows an apparatus used for installation of wall-mounted electrical switches having a multi-function tool. The tool is provided, in the form of an insulated handle that is detachably engaged with a wall switch. The wall switch device is temporarily attached to a switch fixture using one or more magnets. The tool further includes built-in electrical wire measuring, stripping and bending structures. While perhaps useful for its intended purposes, this patent does not appear to be practical with a wide variety of outlet types.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,824 to Marcou et al. is titled Wiring Device Ganging Tool. This patent shows a ganging tool for adjusting the position of a pair of ganged wiring devices such as duplex receptacles, toggle, and decorator type switches on a mounting, e.g., an electrical box. The ganging tool has a frame having a pair of apertures for receiving different kinds of wiring devices and holding them in place while the ganging tool adjusts the position of the wiring devices. The ganging tool also has rotatable toggle adaptors that allow the ganging tool to be used to position both toggle type wiring devices and non-toggle type wiring devices. The ganging tool further has a leveling means for determining the level of the wiring devices. Also, tool cutouts on the frame of the ganging tool allow the ganging tool to be used with power tools in conjunction with positioning and affixing wiring devices on a mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,234 to Seibert is titled Receptacle Level. This patent teaches a receptacle level that simulates a male electrical plug and also contains a liquid bubble level such that when the device is plugged into an electrical wall outlet, proper orientation of the wall outlet can be obtained by reading the bubble level. The receptacle level includes tapered male plugs and fits within coverplate clearances as are typically used with the electrical wall outlet to be leveled. This device simplifies the leveling of electrical wall outlets during installation. One drawback with the approach used in this patent is that there can be a large degree of play between the male plug and the outlet, which can yield unsatisfactory results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,130 to MacDowell is titled Electrical Gem Box Leveling Template. As the name suggest the invention described is a template that is abutable against a wall and is utilized for marking a position on the wall at which a gem box is to be mounted in the wall that is between studs in the wall. The template includes a plate, a first spirit level, and a second spirit level. The first spirit level is disposed on the plate and assures horizontal leveling of the electrical gem box leveling template. And, the second spirit level is disposed on the plate and assures vertical leveling of the electrical gem box leveling template. While useful for its intended purpose, this patent does not address the problems with leveling the outlets themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,001 to Schaver, Jr. is titled Switch Level. The patent shows a tool for aiding in the leveling of electrical switches. This tool rests on the top portion of the rim around the toggle of single, and three and four-way switches that have a metal mounting bracket. This tool holds itself to the switch so that the user has use of both hands for adjusting and fastening purposes. This patent may be useful for its intended purposes, but it is not useful for a variety of different outlet types.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,080 to Stepshinski is titled Gang Outlet Template. This patent appears to be limited to gang or multiple outlet devices.
None of these devices have opposed functional faces used for leveling different types of electric outlets.
None of these devices have opposed faces that have perimeter walls that accurately engage electric outlets to provide reliable and easy results.
None of these devices have levels that are readable from three different surfaces.
Thus there exists a need for a multi-function electrician level that solves these and other problems.